Lyvis Silkya
At a Glance A Drow heiress of Clan Silkya, Lyvis abandoned her role of Clan Matron to travel overworld and learn more about the mortal plane and its peoples. Following the death of her mother, who was killed by warlord Casshil Viyuka, Lyvis begrudgingly returned home to take the familial seat of power. When she returned however, she found that the role of Matron had been taken by her once meek-and-shy older sister Elistrae Silkya. As time had passed differently outside of The Underdark, without Lyvis around to take command of the clan it was Elistrae who had taken command, becoming a vexing, murderous queen who struck Lyvis with fear, sending The Reaperess back to the surface. Lyvis' reputation as a fabled assassin grew even further during her journeys abroad and, unlike most spies or hired killers, she enjoyed taking keepsakes and leaving calling cards. Enjoying a "collection of small things" she would carry her loot with her wherever she went, ensuring that she travelled light with only the most miniature of trophies. Age of Adventure Lyvis Silkya's actions during the Age of Adventure brought her into conflict with both her enemies and her kin. * Assembled by Breysis Vilatul to the rebuilt Drow capitol of Lolthlorien, Lyvis returned with her enslaved handmaiden Pix, a gnome. Befriended by Breysis, Lyvis kept an eye on the other clans preparing for any attempt of betrayal. * Having been captured, Rohkalik Korlyuhka was given the option to call on three clan-members to appeal to a stay-of-execution. Calling on Lyvis, the cunning Drow pledged that in exchange for her vote to stay his execution, Rohkalik would give her his firstborn child -- Lyvis enjoyed having a "collection of ''small ''things" * Agreeing to the terms, Pix drafted the magical contract binding Rohkalik to this decision. Lyvis would prove to be a woman of her word as when the vote came, Rohkalik received a stay-of-execution. * When Fortune's Triad arrived in Lolthlorien to rescue Rohkalik, a fight sprawled out across the city involving champions from both of the subterranean gods -- Scuttle of Lolth and Shackle of Torog -- and the members of the Nine Clans. In the chaos, Lyvis looked on with Pix by her side, eager to avoid any fighting herself. * When adventurer Sagan Anlu'moon turned Breysis Vilatul's weapon "The Sunkean Heart" on Shackle, the resulting blast by the weapon destroyed the dimensional ceiling of The Underdark. The resulting magical calamity sunk the roof of The Deeps, RAISING the city from the Underdark and transposing it onto the mortal plane. Exposed to the overland sun, Lyvis put her hand out to the warm sun, feeling its warmth for the first time in many years. Choosing this moment to abdicate her matron status, she contacted her sister Ambreen Silkya and left the city to await Rohkalik's firstborn. * Lyvis would reappear in the city of Umbraforge with her slave-hand Pix months later. Carrying a small child in tow with her, wrapped in purple cloth, it is implied that she got her "payment" from Rohkalik. Referring to it as her own, she left it ambiguous as to whether she was calling the child her property, or if some event had occuredd which had resulted in Lyvis siring a child with Rohkalik himself (in place of his longtime love Klivalin Arjul). Category:Drow